


"The Iron Squadron" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Posted a little later than usual, mainly because I was busy with school and then family was over for Thanksgiving so I didn't get to write much until yesterday. But, I wrote a few things and got to try and figure out how to write about the Iron Squadron. It was a challenge since I only had one episode to base their personalities off of, but it was fun!Don't read these if you haven't watched "The Iron Squadron"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["Like I Did"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153452587748/like-i-did)   
>  ["Crews"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153704971688/perhaps-the-iron-squadron-kids-arent-sure-if)   
>  ["Lost Homes"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153707846618/lost-homes)

**"Like I Did"**

Based loosely on [this picture](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/post/153424803709/youre-afraid-of-losing-everything-like-i-did) by [meldy-arts](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/), this is a short little feelsy drabble focused on Ezra missing his parents. 

\----------

Ezra knew he should be happy, and he was. Mart was safe, he was back with his friends and he had reunited with his uncle. But as he sat on his bed, he couldn’t help but recall his talk with Gooti and Jonner. They had lost a lot, but they still had each other. When Ezra’s parents had been taken, he had been left on his own. Sure, he had a few friends, but no constant companions, no one to rely on. The streets had become his home, and then he had to leave Lothal too. But that wasn’t the hardest part. He didn’t miss living every day wondering where he would get his next meal. No, the hardest part about being away from Lothal was missing his parents. If he focused, he could sometimes still feel their presence, but it was weak. Only on Lothal could he really feel them, sometimes he could even hear them. But out in space, there was only a dull presence, and only if he focused.

Pain slowly gripped Ezra’s heart as he reached out once again, trying to feel his parents. But this time he was met with emptiness, as if he had lost them all over again. Tears started building up in his eyes, and Ezra quickly dug around in a drawer until he pulled out the old disc. Putting it into the displayer, he clicked the button and the image flickered to life.

He stared at the holo of him as a kid. So happy and carefree, totally unaware of all the pain and loss that was to come. Reaching out, Ezra tried to touch his mother’s face, but his hand simply went through the image. Hand dropping to the ground, Ezra’s chest tightened and the tears he had been holding back fell from his eyes. Grabbing his legs, Ezra held them for comfort as quiet sobs escaped his mouth. Even as he cried, Ezra wanted to be okay, he wanted to be happy. Today had been a good day. But he couldn’t stop the flow of tears no matter how hard he tried.

“Ezra?”

Ezra’s head snapped up at Hera’s voice, and he saw her standing in his doorway, the rest of the crew standing behind her. Worry lined all of their faces. Trying to give a smile, Ezra wiped away his tears.

“Oh, hey guys,” he said, quickly clicking off the holo. “I was just-” his voice caught in his throat. He could act like he was okay, but his body didn’t seem to get the memo as tears started building up in his eyes again.

“Oh, Ezra,” Hera said, then without another word, she walked over and knelt down and wrapped him in a hug. Everyone else followed and soon Ezra was engulfed in hugs, followed by quiet assurances from everyone. Kanan’s calming voice telling him it was okay. Zeb genuinely repeating a similar sentiment with no hint of teasing. Hera assuring him it was okay to cry, and Sabine repeating how well he did today.

Warmth surrounded Ezra, but it wasn’t just body warmth, he could feel love and sympathy and pain flowing through the Force. As the strength of their feelings hit him, more tears fell from his eyes. He didn’t know if it was still from pain, or from love, but he knew it didn’t hurt as much as it had before.

Ezra soaked in their comfort. Love slowly filled the hole in his heart and he held them all a little closer. As he did so, he reminded himself that he wasn’t alone. He had lost so many things, but he hadn’t lost everything, he still had a family.

A bump made everyone jump and they all turned to look at Chopper. He bleeped a few complaints, but they were lined with comfort, or at least as much comfort as a droid like Chopper could muster. A laugh escaped Ezra’s mouth and he smiled as he looked around at everyone.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“That’s what family is for,” Kanan said, resting a hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Ezra knew he couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. Kanan was right, they were a family, and they would always have each other’s backs. That was a fact that wouldn’t change, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Crews"**

Suggested by a friend on tumblr, this little drabble focused on the Iron Squadron, and explores their dynamics a bit. It was a fun challenge to write! 

\----------

“Ezra’s crew is nice, they kind of remind me of us,” Jonner said as he sat down on his bunk and grabbed a space waffle.

“They aren’t Ezra’s crew, they are Hera’s. She’s the captain remember?” Mart said, sitting down in his pilot seat - his favorite spot to sit. It was always a good way to make sure he could fly them out of any trouble, not that they were in trouble now. They were on the ground, safe and sound with the Phoenix squadron.

“Oh, so that makes us your crew?” Gooti said, raising an eyebrow. “Because I’m pretty sure none of us would be here without each other.”

“I’m just saying how it normally is. But we are different, we are a team,” Mart said, typing in a few commands into the ship’s computer – even though he really had no reason to be messing with it.

“Isn’t that what most crews are?” Gooti asked as she caved and grabbed a space waffle for herself.

Mart shrugged. “Some I guess, but not all of them. I’m sure some people only stay on a crew if they get payed.”

“Like pirates!” Jonner said, offering Mart a space waffle which he accepted.

“Exactly,” Mart said, then took a bit, all while keeping his eyes fixed on his screen.

“What do you call it if two crew members are dating?” Jonner asked as he took another bite of a waffle.

Gooti frowned and looked at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, Hera and…Kanan was it? They’re dating, right?” Jonner asked with his mouth still full of waffle.

“Ugh, Jonner close your mouth when you chew,” Gooti said, shaking her head. She loved her friends, but sometimes it got a little annoying being the only girl. Not that she couldn’t deal with it, but she had to admit that the idea of having a few new friends did sound nice – even though Mart and Jonner would always be her best friends.

“Oh, sorry,” Jonner said, even as he continued to chew.

“I don’t think there is a particular term for it,” Mart said, not even paying attention to Jonner’s bad manners, probably because his own manners weren’t always the best either.

Gooti sighed and rolled her eyes. “Everything doesn’t need a term. Besides, how do you know they actually are dating?”

“Uh, I just assumed…” Jonner said hesitantly.

“Oh come on, it’s obvious!” Mart said. “They act like it. Just like it’s totally obvious Ezra and Sabine have a thing for each other.”

Gooti crossed her arms. “Oh, it’s just obvious, is it? Do you two know anything about relationships at all?” Their simplifying of complex things was so juvenile. Sure, she could see where they got the idea, but just because something appeared one way, didn’t mean it was actually the truth, especially when it came to relationships.

“Yes, I do. My parents were married at one point,” Mart said, taking his eyes off of his screen to look at her, as if it made him seem more believable or something.

“Oh yes, and that’s totally the same as actually being in a relationship,” Gooti said in a flat voice.

“What are you implying?” Mart asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gooti rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Nothing, just don’t jump to conclusions. We don’t know anything for sure. We did just meet them after all.”

Mart shrugged and looked back at his screen. “I don’t see what harm it is. If they are dating, it’s no problem. If they aren’t, then they should. It’s as simple as that.”

Gooti had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. “I pity any girl that ever dates you,” she mumbled.

“Why’s that?” Jonner – who had been listening curiously – asked.

“Because Mart doesn’t understand how complex relationships can be,” Gooti said matter-o-factly.

“And you do?” Mart countered.

“No, but I know it’s not simple.” She retorted.

“Okay, how about we go out and get some air?” Jonner said, before Mart could reply.

Gooti let out a breath, she didn’t want to let it go, but she knew she needed to. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and if Mart could let it go so could she.

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Mart said as he got up from his chair and finished off his space waffle.

Nodding, Gooti got up as well and the three of them headed outside to see all that the Phoenix Squadron had to offer.

 

* * *

 

**"Lost Homes"**

Another request from tumblr, this drabble focuses on Ezra and Gooti and them reminiscing about their homes. 

\----------

“Hello? Anyone home?” Ezra called out as he walked up the ramp of the YT-2400. After the events of yesterday, he wanted to make sure the Iron Squadron had settled in okay. He knew he wasn’t in charge of them – if anyone had a say in how they did things it would be Commander Sato – but Ezra felt the need to check in on them.

“I’m in the control room!”

Ezra recognized Gooti’s voice right away and he made his way to the control room, getting hit with a few leaking vents as he did. That was something that needed to be fixed. It couldn’t be safe, and it was never good to have a ship leaking in any way.

“Where are Mart and Jonner?” Ezra asked when he reached the room and only saw Gooti and R3 inside.

Gooti looked up from working pointed towards to entrance to the ship. “They went out to get some supplies so I can get finish repairs.”

“Do you need any help? I’m sure Sabine wouldn’t mind helping out,” Ezra said, glancing at what she was working on, but he was disappointed when he didn’t recognize the parts.

“No, I’ve got it. I’ve been fixing this ship up for a while now,” Gooti said, as she hit a piece with her wrench.

Ezra winced at the repair job, but he held his tongue. It wasn’t his place to tell her how to fix the ship. Just as long as it actually ran properly when the time came. “Okay, but if you ever need help, just ask.”

Gooti looked up at him and he smiled, letting her know his offer was genuine.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” She turned back and hit the ship again, this time the lights flickered on and Ezra’s eyebrows rose in shock, though he couldn’t help but think that Sabine and Chopper’s work was the reason the lights were working again.

The lights flickering reminded Ezra of when he had convinced Jonner and Gooti to leave the ship, and in doing so it reminded him of how much they had lost. Just as he had. “I’m sorry about your planet by the way. I know it’s not easy having to leave your home.”

“Yeah, me too…” Gooti sighed as she set down her wrench. Then she gestured to a crate and Ezra accepted the offer and sat down.

“It’s hard at first, but you get used to it after a while,” Ezra said in hopes of comforting her.

“I doubt that,” she said. “Home is home, nothing could replace it.”

Ezra sighed, but he couldn’t argue. “I know, but it’s not all bad. And hopefully one day you can go back.”

Gooti nodded. “I sure hope so…nothing can compare to the fruits we grew down there. And the streets had such a wild familiarity about them. Me, Jonner, and Mart knew them so well. We had our own little shortcuts to get to our houses.” A smile grew on her face as she spoke about it, but then a bitter frown replaced it. “I doubt the Empire will keep any of it though, they had already changed so much, I can’t imagine what will change now that no one is there to oppose them.”

Ezra didn’t know what to say, how to console her, because he often wondered the same about Lothal. Not all of his experiences there had been pleasant, but it was his home and he missed it, even more so than he had realized.

“What was your planet like?”

“Lothal?” Ezra asked, surprised that she would want to hear about his home when she was missing hers, but maybe it would be a way to help get her mind off of what she was missing. “Well, the jogan fruit on Lothal is the best, nothing else can compare. And the grasslands are wild, full of wild loth cats. Some people try to train them, but only a few succeed.” An image of a white loth cat crossed Ezra’s mind and a spike of sorrow stabbed his heart, but he tried to shake it away. He couldn’t get his parents back now, no matter how much he thought about them, so it was better to not think about them at all.

“I’ve never seen a loth cat. We only have wild dogs and they don’t let anyone near them. Training them is out of the question,” Gooti said, then a smile grew on the corner of her face. “Mart thought we could use them to attack the Imperials…it didn’t work, but it was fun to try.”

As much as Ezra tried to ignore the pain from losing his parents, it persisted. He tried to smile as Gooti spoke, he even managed a laugh, but his heart wasn’t in it. “I once got a loth cat to attack an Imperial probe droid,” he said, hoping talking might help get his mind off of his parents, but once again it didn’t work.

Gooti laughed at that, but then silence filled the ship. Both of them seemed lost in their own memories. “How did you come to leave Lothal?”

Ezra closed his eyes, remembering when he had first seen Kanan in the marketplace, and then when he had boarded the Ghost and seen space for the first time. “I stole a crate from Kanan, and then oddly enough he invited me aboard his ship after some ties started firing on me.”

Gooti nodded. Silence spanned between them once again, then she spoke again. “What about your parents?”

Ezra winced, it felt as if the question had actually cut him, even though it was only an emotional wound. “They’re dead. The Empire killed them.” It wasn’t the whole story, but it was all he could bear to say right now.

“Mine too,” Gooti said.

At that, Ezra looked up at her and saw that she was focused on the floor, lost in thought just as he had been. Taking a breath, Ezra remembered how he had been taken in by the Ghost crew, how they had helped him through so much even though they didn’t have to. Maybe now was his time to help someone else in the same way. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Gooti’s leg.

“I’m sorry about that Gooti. I…” Ezra’s voice caught, but he made himself continue. “I know what that feels like. It’s not easy. But you aren’t alone. You have Mart and Jonner. And you have us too. So, if you ever need anything, just ask.”

She looked up and smiled slightly. “Thank you, Ezra.”

He smiled back, the pain from his own loss still fresh, but his heart felt a little lighter. Maybe, just maybe helping Gooti with her loss would help him with the pain of his own.


End file.
